Void Runner
The Void Runners are zombies that are easily identified by their lack of facial features and tattered clothing. They are usually found in groups and will attack anything near them by punching, kicking, and strangling them. The Void Runners are vulnerable to attacks to their heads and will flee from any Kafkan that are nearby. They can be found in groups, hordes, or alone. |-|Void Runner Variants = The Void Runner Variants are uncommon Void Runners that have special abilities. One or two may appear alone, with a few normal Void Runner, or in hordes. Summoner The Summoner is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its long purple hair, a wooden staff with a purple gem at its top and a larger purple gem implanted in its chest. The Summoner does not attack directly and instead summons Void Runners with its staff, either with a wave that summons three close to it, or by pointing its staff and summoning one Void Runner wherever it points to. The summoner can also use its staff to conjure a purple shield that can absorb one attack or create a purple orb projectile, these can only be used once. Glower The Glower is a variant of Void Runner characterized by the bluish-purple glow that encases its body. The Glower is completely immune to all types of magic. Hypnotizer The Hypnotizer is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its possession of eyes. The hypnotizer does not attack directly and instead tries to make prolonged eye contact with a random target. If it successfully does this, the target's will become completely white and they will attack anyone near them except for Void Runners. This effect only clears when the hypnotizer affecting them has died. Regenerator The Regenerator is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its glowing pink veins and hair. The Regenerator is able to regenerate lost limbs and its head. The only way to kill a regenerator is to completely destroy its body. Unlike other Void Runners, the Regenerator tends to switch targets while fighting. Smasher The Smasher is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its severely overgrown and bulging muscle tissue which reaches 3 times its own body proportion. The Smasher is extremely strong, being able to toss around large boulders as though they were marbles and punch through metal. Exploder The Exploder is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its yellow glowing hair and the red glowing veins in its head. Its head will explode violently when it receives damage, obliterating its own body and anything nearby. I will attempt to run at targets and headbutt them. Spewer The Spewer is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its mouth and a swollen belly surrounded by purplish veins. The Spewer is able to vomit acid at a long distance and will explode when killed, sending acid everywhere in the immediate vicinity. Breather The Breather is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its nose and large pair of flesh covered lungs protruding from its back which are twice the size of normal human lungs. The Breather attacks by filling the area around it with toxic gas which is produced in its extra lungs and expelled through its nose. The Breather can keep producing the gas after its death. If its extra lungs are damaged, they will explode and fill a large area with toxic gas: this effect is drastically reduced if only one is destroyed at a time. Grindor The Grindor is a variant of Void Runner characterized by a large pit in the front of its head filled with rings of rotating teeth. The grindor will attempt to eat anything that's its size or larger. The only way to kill it is to hit the back of its head or poison it. Spawn The Spawn is a variant of Void Runner characterized by taking the appearance of a young child. The Spawn is able to duplicate itself as long as its not busy attacking. The duplicates all same the exact same behavior as the original. Teleporter The Teleporter is a variant of Void Runner characterized by the white, sparkling particles that always surround it. The teleporter is able to teleport itself to any location and can also teleport other Void Runners up to 32 yards away. Kinetic The Kinetic is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its glowing hands. The Kinetic is able to move objects and people telepathically using its hand, allowing it to move up to two objects at a time. The Kinetic cannot move an object if it is black by another object. Ticker The Ticker is a variant of Void Runner characterized by the large clock face implanted on the front of its head and the ticking that constantly sounds from its body. The Ticker is able to reverse time by up to ten seconds, stop time for up to five seconds, and reverse time on itself to revert damages for up to five seconds. It's time manipulation (except for its time reversal) does not affect other Void Runners. When it's killed, it releases a spell that reverts the point of time where it started fighting, albeit with the Ticker itself absent. Crawler The Crawler is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its three inch claws, four arms, and lack of legs. The Crawler drags itself along the ground or burrows beneath it and will trip its target by grabbing their ankle. It will hold down their arms and use its free arms to slash at them. Resurrector The Resurrector is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its glowing head. Unlike other Void Runners, the Resurrector is surrounded by a shield that renders it invulnerable to attack. When another Void Runner dies, the Resurrector may choose to rush to their location, remove its own head, then attach it to the fallen Void Runner, effectively reviving it. When it does this, it loses its shield and its former body fails. The Resurrector will not revive normal Void Runners or other Resurrectors. Inker The Inker is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its pitch black hair and black veins in its wrists and hands. The Inker attacks by spewing streams of ink from its wrists which it uses to temporarily blind its target. |-|Void Runner Bosses = The Void Runner Bosses are specialized Void Runners that are much more powerful than the other Void Runner variants. They are encountered randomly, are always alone, and never appear in hordes. Clinger The Clinger is a boss Void Runner characterized by its three inch claws, black aura, lack of a shirt, and the large X carved in its torso. The Clinger will wander around, staying close to vertical surfaces until it comes across a target. When it selects a target, it will plant its back against the nearest wall and holds onto it with its hands. Its torso then opens and four long arms sprout from the resulting hole and grab onto the wall to further anchor itself: these arms are twice as long as its normal arms. When its anchoring arms are badly damaged, it takes sixty seconds for them to fully recover. It also uses it anchoring arms to protect its head from ranged attacks. The Clinger attacks with a long arm and hand with six inch claws that launches from the hole in its torso at 767 mph and impales its target, causing massive damage and inflicting the target with Wither II for thirty-nine seconds. The arm it uses for attacking is eight times the length of its normal arms. It also periodically launches a dismembered arm with five inch spikes on its fingers: this arm will attach itself to the ground and fire its spikes at the nearest target then explode once its out of spikes, inflicting anyone nearby with Wither for ten seconds: The arm will inflict anyone it touches with Wither for seven seconds and anyone it shoot with Wither for one second. When the Clinger dies, its body disintegrates and leaves behind an area of effect cloud that lingers for thirty seconds. Anyone who walks into this cloud will be affected with Wither II for forty seconds. Choker The Choker is a boss Void Runner characterized by its nose, mouth, long tongue, the cloud of poisonous gas that constantly surrounds it, and the large pair of flesh covered lungs protruding from its back which are twice the size of normal human lungs. It also has a long tongue attached to the back of its neck, the right side of its collarbone, under its chin and wrapped around its right arm. The Choker is the only Void Runner that prefers to attack at long range and avoid close combat. It will attempt to attack its targets by launching its tongues at them and pulling them into danger, including its own gas cloud which inflicts people with Poison for one second as long as their in it. It can also spew a highly concentrated gas cloud as a projectile attack which does no initial damage, but inflicts the target with Poison for forty seconds. If the Choker dies, its lungs can continue producing the toxic gas until they are damaged. When its lungs are damaged, they explode and fill the entire area with toxic gas: this effect is worsened if both lungs explode at the same time. Predator The Predator is a boss Void Runner characterized by its three-inch claws, the deer skull covering its head, and the five six-foot long, ropy tentacles attached to its back that end in large barbs. The Predator is able to turn invisible after standing still for a few seconds and will reappear if it moves or attacks. It prefers to stay invisible and wait for targets to walk by it so it can surprise them. If its comes across a target, then it will either attempt find somewhere to hide before ambushing them, or simply jump at them and start attacking. It attacks by slashing it claws into its target or piercing them with its barbed tentacles. Its tentacles can effect its target with Slowness for thirty seconds, Poison for eleven seconds, Weakness for eight seconds, Blindness for seven seconds, or just cause extra damage. If its deer skull is broken the Predator will run to a safe distance and launch its barbs at its target until it runs out of barbs and resumes its normal attacks. There are also five Void Wolves that can be seen following it. These Void Wolves will attack anything the Predator attacks and anything that attacks the Predator, preferring to gang up on a single target. The Void Wolves will flee if the Predator dies. Luminator The Luminator is a boss Void Runner characterized by its glowing pure white eyes, glowing yellow hair, and six inch claws. The Luminator has the ability to dash at the speed of light if it is in danger, during which it temporarily transforms into light, giving it the ability to pass through transparent objects such as glass. If it dies, its body will release an intense light that reverses teleportation and destroys its own body. The Luminator has two methods of attack: it will either shine an intensely bright light from its eyes that affects targets with blindness and glowing for 30 seconds and attracts 10 normal Void Runner to them, or strobe a soft light at them which floods their mind with messages telling them to draw closer to it, interpreted in whatever form is most convincing by the target. The Luminator will then use its claws to ERROR463 share its beauty... Do not resist... Don't struggle... Go closer Trapper The Trapper is a boss Void Runner characterized by its mechanical hands, titanium helmet, two batteries implanted in its back and large wires around its chest. It's right hand has white light in its palm and its left hand has a red light in its palm. These lights destroy all matter that comes near them, except biological and incorporeal matter. The Trapper's right hand is able to launch an indestructible white energy orb at the target that will warp them to the Trapper. If the orb misses, it will warp in a Void Runner Variant or any other aggressive entity that naturally occurs in the area. The Trapper's left hand is able to deploy metal balls with red lenses that will attach themselves to the nearest solid surface via tripod and fire red laser bullets at the nearest target. If the traps are heavily damaged, they will explode. The Trapper has two ion batteries on its back. One powers its warping systems which it can use to warp out of danger while the other powers an upgrade console which can accept two different upgrade modules which are listed below. If both its batteries are destroyed, its helmet will deconstruct and reform into a second trap launcher on its right arm. If the Trapper is heavily damaged, it will explode. =Defense Modules= Electrofield: Activates an electric field that zaps enemies on contact Shockwave: Activates a shockwave that knocks nearby enemies away. Warpshield: Activates a shield that automatically warps enemies and projectiles away. Beam Bender: Activates a shield that reverses the polarity of beams. =Offence Modules= Laser Gun: Installs a laser canon on the trap launcher than can fire a constant beam. Zero Point Energy Beam: Installs a zero point energy canon on the trap launcher that freezes enemies in place and allows them to be thrown around. Only works on one target. Floater Upgrade: Gives traps levitation technology that allows them to float while firing. Warping Upgrade: Traps will fire white laser bullets that can warp targets to the Trapper in addition to damage. Thrasher The Thrasher is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its twelve-inch, glowing, purple claws. It is the deadliest Void Runner Boss that is known, but it only attacks if provoked. It will sit around in random locations and become hostile if approached, attacked, flashed with light, or disturbed with too much noise. It will give warning that it's being disturbed unless it's attacked. When hostile, it will rush to whoever provoked it and slash them with its claws, incapacitating them instantly and causing massive damage. It will then tear them apart with its claws before running away, attacking anyone who stands in its way. It is incredibly strong, completely immune to magic, capable of reversing teleportation, immune to negative status effects, capable of clearing static magic effects, and its claws are able to tear apart immortal enemies as well as ignore armor, meaning there is very little one can do to escape its wrath. Unlike most Void Runners, the Thrasher can take a few hits to the head before it goes down. Necromancer The Necromancer is a variant of Void Runner characterized by its long purple hair, its diamond-covered titanium staff with a purple gem at its top, its larger purple gem implanted in its chest, its black witch hat, and its purple robe that covers most of its body. The Necromancer always starts a fight by pounding its staff into the ground, which causes 22-36 Void Runners to crawl out of the ground and attack whoever the Necromancer commands. The Necromancer will only be able to do this again if all the Void Runners are depleted. The Necromancer is also able to cast certain spells on itself and its Void Runners. It can create a purple shield that absorbs three attacks before exploding and causing magic damage to nearby enemies, cast a spell that makes it disappear for ten seconds, teleport for three times, launch purple energy orbs that cause medium damage, or heal itself. It can only use a spell every five minutes. Besides the Thrasher, the Necromancer is the only Void Runner capable of sustaining multiple hits to its head, being three. Voidpire The Voidpire is a boss Void Runner characterized by its black cloak, dark red hair, and the five Void Bats that constantly surround it. The Void Bats that surround the Voidpire will attach to anyone who comes near and attack whoever the Voidpire commands them to. The Voidpire has multiple methods of attack: it may choose to act as an overseer that keeps its distance while commanding its bats to attack targets, or charge in while using its bats as support. The Voidpire is able to transform into a Void Bat with black wings, use a spell that drains health from targets and transfers it to itself. When its latches onto someone, it siphons both their health and their magical energy. The Voidpire can only be hurt with wooden weapons. |-|Void Creatures = Void Creatures are animals that seem to come from the same place that Void Runners came from, wherever that may be. Most of them are dangerous. Void Bats Void Bats are creatures that look similar to common vampire bats, but have glowing red wing membranes and large hooked fangs in place of their heads. Void Bats travel in swarms of 30-50 and will attack by attaching their fangs to their targets and siphoning their blood, causing constant damage. Most attacks are able to dispatch them in one hit. Void Wolves Void Wolves are creatures that look similar to gray wolves but have darker fur and pure white eyes. They are usually found in packs of 1-4 but are also found in a group of 5 controlled by the Predator. Void Wolves are naturally passive toward most other creatures, but can take an aggressive attitude if controlled by a predator They feed on Void Rammers and can be tamed if fed their meat. Void Rammers Void Rammers are creatures that look similar to bulls but have 6 horns (4 on its head, one on its nose and smaller one behind that) snow white fur, glowing red eyes, and sharp teeth. They usually stand at 6ft 5ins and weighs 3,500lbs: twice as much as a normal bull. Void Rammers are very territorial and will charge anyone who comes close, dealing massive damage and knocking them back a far distance. Void Bears Void Bears are creatures that look similar to grizzly bears but have one white eye, one black eye, glowing white claws, and a row of black spines on its back. They are very aggressive to anything that comes near them. They will attack with their claws, throwing their targets around and battering them as well as inflicting them with Slowness for 30 seconds. It can also damage targets with its spikes by rolling at them. They stand at 3.39 m (11 ft 1 in) and weigh 1,002 kg (2,209 lb). Void Swipers Void Swipers are creatures that look similar to red foxes but have large, clawed graspers in place of their front paws, a long tongue, and a black and blue ringed tail. Void Swipers will attempt to steal any object in range. While they can be a nuisance, they are not dangerous unless trained to be.